This Global Infectious Disease Research Training Program research training proposal is submitted jointly by faculty of the Center for Tropical and Emerging Global Diseases (CTEGD) at the University of Georgia (UGA) and faculty of the Institute of Biotechnological Investigations (IIB/INTECH) at the National University of General San Martin (UNSAM), Argentina. The focus of this proposal is to expand the parasitic disease research capacity at the IIB/INTECH to provide training opportunities for participants at that Institution within the context of ongoing and future U.S. research collaborations. The Training Program in Parasitic Diseases at the IIB/INTECH centers on the Training Program in Molecular Biology and Biotechnology of this public institution. The Director of this program is the proposed Co-Program Director, with whom the Program Director of this application has a long term collaboration. The research areas in which the trainees will work refer to diseases of considerable importance in Argentina: Chagas' disease, leishmaniases and toxoplasmosis. The research lines range from basic studies on the biochemistry and molecular biology of the pathogens, and the host/parasite relationship, to very applied aspects, like the development of new diagnostic kits, and vaccines. This training proposal is founded on NIH P01 and R01 grants and other funded projects held collaboratively between UGA and IIB/INTECH scientists. These projects have already demonstrated the ability of UGA/IIB/INTECH scientists to jointly pursue productive research and train predoctoral and postdoctoral students. The IIB/INTECH scientists will work with internationally recognized scientists at UGA who have demonstrated outstanding training skills. Educational experiences for predoctoral trainees will focus on appropriate course work and in depth thesis research. Postdoctoral training will focus on research. Students will participate in journal clubs, seminars, scientific meetings and short-term overseas opportunities, and will learn aspects of parasitology outside of their own research focus, as well as research integrity. IIB/INTECH has most of the basic installations and equipment required for modern research in biochemistry, molecular and cell biology. The UGA is a leading center for graduate education and has outstanding facilities and resources available to students and faculty. Funding is requested for 5 years to support 5 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees per year. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]